RWBY: Reaver
by Leivve
Summary: Professor Ozpin has been concerned that some of the first years are starting to stagnate in their growth, and has chosen to hire on a hunter to help "push" them forward. Unfortunately for them, the full fledged hunter is more then happy to assist in the endeavor.


**Look, if I owned RWBY I wouldn't be writing this, and the bully arc would never have existed. My character building for Jaune would have been his sword being some sort of "Shatter the heavens Gundam beam sword of awesomeness", But that's just me.**

* * *

><p>RWBY: The Reaver<p>

Ozpin stood on the landing dock awaiting the carrier in the distance. Though he was glad everyone returned form their mission safely, he also hoped putting the first years on a actual mission would help humble them; but it completely backfired. The teams were now starting to get cocky. He didn't mind some pride or boasting, but there was a line that many of his students were coming up to; pride cometh before fall.

He took a sip as he thought of how to handle the situation. He noted a few full hunters leaving for mission with some transfer students. He grinned a thought coming to his mind when he eyed one of the hunters.

"Tyral, may I speak with you." He called out.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" he got in return.

"I didn't say you did anything, come here I wish to speak to you."

* * *

><p>The teams disassembled. from the carrier, with minor exhaustion everyone was fine. A certain red head was undeterred though, congratulating her team despite them barely able to walk.<p>

"Ruby, let's get some rest then resume the congratulations, I'm so sore I can barely move."

"Alright I guess we all deserve a break, at least we don't get any classes today."

"Attention first year students, we will be having special a class at 7 today, so make sure you spend the day resting up."

"Really? That's so cliché."

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to go down behind them as they neared the forest edge they were told the class would be. They sky was starting to turn pink and the yellow tree leaves were practically glowing in the light. Ruby kind of wished she didn't have to go to this class so she could enjoy the end of a beautiful day. Professor Ozpin stood in his normal cloths, despite the slight breeze sipping his coffee, next to him stood a hunter Ruby didn't recognize.<p>

He had a lobster tail kettle helm with a leaf face plate and decorative wings on the sides. A black cloth over his face behind it letting only his sapphire blue eyes be seen. He had a heavy red wool shirt underneath a breast plate that covered his torso. Leather gloves with scale plates running from his fingers up his forearm a inch short of his elbow. Heavy blue wool pants with a gold strip going down the outside legs met with leather boots with metal plates on his foreleg and the top of his foot. He was armed with a spear with a metal shaft and a long broad tip.

"Hello, I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here and not resting for your normal classes tomorrow. Well let me introduce you to Professor Tyral, you will be taking a advance combat class with him today and for the rest of the year."

A hand in the crowd reach up above the mass of people trying to get Ozpin's attention. Though the owner didn't bother waiting for Ozpin to call it out.

"Why do we need to take a 'advance' combat class, we already passed the test to get in this school, and the test to get our teams. And on that last mission I can say me and a many others don't need any more training."

"Cardin was it? Well you may have gotten into Beacon, but you come to this school to improve your skills, not acquire boasting rights. And I feel some of you are starting to stagger in your growth, so I recruited Professor Tyral here to keep pushing you. Now some of you simply need a stronger opponent, like you Pyrrah. Others just need something different. And four of you I just want to suffer for messing with my morning coffee." He finished the last bit glaring at Cardin and the rest of Team CRDL.

"Now, this will be a no holds barred battle between all of you and Tyral here, and I emphasis the BATTLE part of that description. Tyral here is a full fledged hunter and you all will need to work together to beat him. But since I can see some of you would rather not do this class I will make you all a deal if Tyral says you pass his class you will get an A for the semester, be exempt from the class itself and all assignments he gives, and if you pass his class today I'll give you a three day weekend this week."

The eagerness in the crowd grew sporadically as he talked, everyone wanting to get a piece of Beacon's new most wanted.

"And Professor, try not to break them, I want them able to take normal classes tomorrow."

"No promises, but I'll try."

With that he left, leaving the hunter alone with the crowd of battle hungry kids.

"Alright, before I break you like wild stallions, this first class will be two hours long. After today one hour per class. There are no rules during this class, but go all out and try to impress me enough to avoid the beating I'm going to put you through every other day from now on."

He was answered in nods and smiles from the crowd, signalling their readiness. He took a defensive stance and raised his spear tip to face the hoard before him.

"Alright then, come at me!"

Immediately half the class charged at him, either from overestimating their own power or hoping to crush him through numbers. The other half held back waiting to see what their instructor could do. Ruby had to have Blake help her hold back Yang from charging in with the rest of the class.

Gunfire lit up the dusk and Tyral expertly ducked and weaved through the volley, knocking away any rounds that he couldn't. The crowd continued their charge, a few firing a few more rounds to try and get him to preemptive raise his guard so they could strike past it. But the experienced hunter didn't fall for the bait and charged his first foe to ensure he couldn't get caught in the fire. His spear easily knocking away his foe's gunblade before bringing the end around his neck, and sweeping his foot out from under his foe causing him to be slammed into the ground. The next foe suffered the same fate with the opposite foot and end of the spear as Tyral let the flow of his momentum carry his spear and guide his strikes.

He easily blocked attacks and counted while flowing into his next guard, advancing on individuals that would move him away from the swarm of foes always keeping toward the edge of the hoard. When ever he was about to be bogged down or over run he would use his spear to vault outside of the battle and wait for them to continue their assault. by this point though a few were starting to realize the difference in skill and were getting their teams to fall back. Slowly the war machine of students was finally stopped as the ten or so remaining students were quickly dispatched with a sweeping arc knocking back all but two, who themselves were taken out with equal ease from two bat like swings to the head.

Those left were awe struck by the sight of half their class either knocked out or beaten into submission from a single person.

"Congratulations everyone who can still stand, you are now of consideration for passing as you didn't blindly charge headlong into a foe you didn't know anything about. But this weak display just will not do if any of you want to pass, let alone win."

"Um professor."

"Eh? Yes, you with the red hair."

"Ruby sir, what else can your spear do? I didn't see it change once during that fight."

"Normally I wouldn't say, but since your first years and I did just say charging in blind is a fools choice I will tell you. especially since all the rabble are out." he followed by kicking the side one of the students starting to get up next to him.

"Tepes here doesn't change or do anything fancy like your modern weapons do. This spear has been protecting humanity since before your great grandfathers, grandfather was born. The spear is the oldest and simplest weapon ever created by man, and in the hands of a master still puts your gunblades and your dustswords to shame."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now unless there are anymore questions back to the assignment."

Jaune raise his hand but was ignored as Tyral charged one flank of students.

"Quick, we need to take away his ability to be aggressive."

"How?"

"Freezer burn!"

Team RWBY went about their roles, while Weiss prepared the ice for Yang, Ruby and Blake started warning the others to prepare themselves for the fog. Tyral had already broken the flank and was pushing the center of the class when the white fog took away his vision from the rest of his opponents.

"Clever, I can't attack what I can't see so you have forced me on the defence." He adjusted his stance accordingly.

_"unfortunately for you that's where I excel."_

He could hear footsteps surrounding him, the occasional gunshot or dust attack would pierce the fog probing him. He would then charge the location trying to find his assailant to no avail. He heard a blast on the ground far behind him and guessed the redhead's team was expanding the fog to ensure it wouldn't fade anytime soon, now that the rest of the students were on the ball.

"_Excellent leadership, without needing to convince them through words they have rallied the remaining students to their command by simply taking charge of the situation. But leadership doesn't make you stronger, it only let's you use the full extent of the might you already have."_

Two kids came from opposite flanks one with a trident with dust gems in the points the other with a axe with a gem in the pommel. They swung at him while keeping their distance form his counters. The one with the axe leapt through the air the gem glowing as the head was consumed in electricity. the axe collided with the ground and a field of lightning forced Tyral to leap back to avoid the shock. Once he landed he twisted around bringing his spear into a arch swing as he swatted a third student that tried to come up behind him.

"You got you be more clever then that, if your trying to force someone in a particular spot it becomes very obvious your trying to set them up."

"Ladybug!"

The sound of a high caliber shot alerted him to the next assault. The redhead came flying at him her scythe ready to make a sweep under his legs. he jumped over the blade and tried to thrust at her but missed. He expected a follow up to came from the same direction hoping the redhead would have distracted him, but none came. The shot fired again and he turned to see her coming right back at him, this time aiming for the neck. He lowered himself down and planted his spear butt into the ground leveling the tip to impale her oncoming form. Realizing the mistake she fired a second round bailing out of the attack and leap overhead to avoid his counter thrust. He noticed a black line connect her into the fog bellow and saw her swing down back into the blinding cloud.

The two from before came at Tyral from behind ready to strike. With the butt of his spear he snagged the trident and got the other end caught in the hook of the axe. Both tried to free their weapons but with one strong yank they lost their grips as Tyral pulled them away. One was knocked out with a roundhouse kick and only a yellow flicker above him saved the other one from a firm strike to the forehead with the shaft of his spear.

A long haired blond landed with great impact infront of the hunter and immediately charging him her shotgun gauntlets letting out a few rounds as she closed. Her fist collided with the end of his spear knocking it away. He tried to twist out into a roundhouse kick, but his leg was stopped by a man with black hair and a green tunic holding his hands out stopping the blow. Yang's other fist came around nailing him square in the back of the head.

He was knocked forward a solid 20 feet before he curled up rolling out the momentum and landing on his feet. He lowered his spear to face the two, but turned toward a "AHHH" sounding battle cry. Swinging from a black ribbon was Ruby her scythe ready to cut him clean in half. Tyral planted the tip of his spear in the ground anchoring it down vertically as the deadly blade made contact with the metal shaft. The force uprooted the spear but Tyral pushed back stopping Ruby in her tracks. The battle cry turned into a squeak as the poor girl was swung about by her scythe before going overhead and slamming into the ground. She let out a painful groan as she recived a firm kick to the side of her head putting her under.

"Nice try, but no."

"Ruby!"

Blake, Weiss, Team JNPR and the last stray regrouped with Yang and Ren.

"Only eight left? We still have a hour to go. Clad yourself in armor steel and any weapon you will need, now is the time to prove you are elite."

"Nora, Hammer fall!"

Immediately the orange haired girl jumped up on Pyrrha's shield, being launched up into the sky. Lin and Jaune lead the charge swinging at their instructor trying to break his guard. Tyral made a sweeping swing to get them to back off as he focused on dodging the threat hovering above the fog just out of sight. A bang went off and he dodge back out of the way as the high speed hammer crashed into the ground breaking it apart underneath his feet. His unstable footing caused him to fall on his butt. Pyrrha leapt over Nora as she freed her hammer from the ground. She threw her spear at her fell foe, only for him to kick it aside with ease. Her shield followed up behind it but unable to block it he took the blow to the head knocking him on his back. She effortlessly grabbed the disk mid flight and landed over her instructor as he tried to rise. He rolled out of the way as the metal rim tried to land a second strike colliding with the ground instead.

Jaune called out Pyrrha's name as he threw her his sword and he recovered her weapon. She lead the charge this time as Ren followed up with supporting fire. Pyrrha swung at him trying to get past his spear point as he backed away from the two assailants. Metal snapping in place alerted him to the axe wielder behind him. the shaft had enlightened into a poleaxe with a spear tip at the end. The axe hook caught Tyral's foot and pulled it out from under him, causing him to fall. He rolled onto his back holding off getting up as he raised his guard to stop Pyrrha's strike.

Pyrrha swung down at him, but the blade was stopped by the shaft of the spear. Before she could pull back her foe's foot swung up kicking her on the top of the head. As she recoiled backward Ren came down from a hi jump kick, but missed from Tyral rolling on his shoulders toward Nikos landing on his feet. Ren turned swinging downward with his blades, he hooked Tyral's spear, but he just let it go falling to the ground. He instead grabbed Ren, once he had a sure grip he delivered a frighteningly hard skullbash causing the green clad hunter to-be to fall to the ground unconscious. The axe men leapt through the air bringing down all his force on Tyral. Once more he dodged the attack, this time he slipped his foot under the spear to kick it up as he ran underneath the skyward foe. Using the tip he struck his right leg causing him to lose balance and fall on his face. The man tried to get up but the metal spear shaft came down on his back knocking the wind out of him.

Jaune and Pyrrha reswaped weapons and ran up to join Yang, Blake, Weiss and Nora's assault. Yang assaulted Tyral who responded by fitting his spear into her elbow stopping her attack, with a small adjustment the end was behind her head and his foot advanced to kick her own out from under her. She fell to the ground, but Tyral didn't have time to deliver anyforce to the attack or follow up with one as he ducked Nora's fullarmy swing. He leg swept under her tripping her up as well, unlike yang though his spear followed up, swinging over head and smacked her in the back of her head putting her to sleep for the hour. Another loud battle cry charged at him a Weiss did a long charge toward him. He planted his spear butt in the ground like he did with Ruby forcing the heiress to stop on her heels just short being impaled on it. The armored man before her reached out grabbing her sword arm so she couldn't retaliate or move as he delivered a firm kick to the gut, knocking the wind out of her. she crumbled to her knees falling in range as he nailed her with his knee. Yang and Jaune came at him from both flanks but he easily jumped back letting Yang strike Jaune's shield sending him flying back. Blake struck out with her blade on the ribbon end only for it to get caught around the shaft of the spear. She tried to pull free, but it was fruitless before Tyral's raw strength, though she did impair his movements as he avoided Yang's attacks. Finally he gave up trying to fight handicapped and anchored his spear in the ground so Blake couldn't get her weapon back. Yang came in for a swing only for her punch to be stopped in her foes leather clad hand. They both swung their free fist nailing each other in the face. While Yang's fist simply fell away her opponent pulled in back and landed a second strike, then another, and another. For every blow Yang got in he got two or three. Finally Her irises turned red and her hair started to glow, Tyral was caught off guard and in that fraction of a second Yang landed a solid full power blow square to the face.

Tyral flew across the field landing on his back and rolling out for a few extra feet. Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune joined by her side as Tyral crawled to his knees.

"To bad I have a much higher damage threshold then you. Come back in a few years, you seem like you would be fun to fight again. But for now watch out, because here I come!"

He looked up at the four remaining fighters his eyes glowing red as well, but unlike Yang's it wasn't just the iris that were red, it was the full eye; more then that they actually glowed very brightly like that of a grim's. Yang and Tyral charged at each other, the later meeting her well before the halfway point. Both landed a solid hit to the face again, but while Tyral only fell back a few feet Yang flew off into the fading fog. A loud crash in the distance could be heard and everyone could guess she was out for the fight. Blake and Pyrrha opened fire on their instructor, while Jaune took a defensive stance in front of them. Tyral dodged and weaved through the metal storm, knocking way a few bullets with the scale plates on his gloves. Jaune was carried away in a bull rush into the fog. The sound of metal meeting flesh echoed through the fog before it all went silent. The fog was fading but the trees in the distance were still obscured and the two girls were having a hard time finding their target.

A shadow came over Pyrrha and was only moments away from being taken out by a powerful heel aimed at her head. Her shield took the blow but even still the force from the blow sent her to the ground. Blake did a full arm swing behind her, but he casually leaned back dodging the blade. She continued the flurry with Tyral side stepping each blow as he backed away from the attacking student. She tried to jump over him so Pyrrha could get behind him, only for Tyral to grab her legs and swing her about a few times before throwing her into the last fighter. Pyrrha flipped through the air from the impact, only instinct and muscle memory got her to land on her feet. Disoriented from the blow, only a silver blur was in her sight. A flash went past her eyes and it was black.

"And then there were none."

Tyral pulled out his pocket watch, taking note that they still had forty minutes before they would be let go for the night. He walked off through the field of stunned, battered and knocked out bodies.

"Wait."

He stopped to see the redhead lying on her back, her name was Ruby right? She was flat on her back, and he was sure she couldn't move. He decided to give her a ear since he guessed it was his job to "teach" them.

"So is this going to be everyday? Or were you just going easy today."

"I think I will be going easier on you all from now on, just so you can make it to the end of the class. Here."

He gave his hand to Ruby who struggled to grab it.

"So I guess we will see you next class then."

* * *

><p>She walked off looking for her teammates while Tyral left them on the field. Ozpin sipped his coffee from his balcony watching the battle from his scroll. Glynda stood next to him watching the fight.<p>

"So how many of you think passed?"

"Knowing Tyral nine for sure maybe ten. Are you sure this is a good idea, I can see doing this once or twice, but to make it a actual class? You think those kids can handle that kind of punishment so frequently?"

"They are tough kids, that's why they're here Some times growth needs a forceful push but they will be better off for it."

* * *

><p>Every first year was spending the first day of their weekend licking their wounds. Bandages, braces and bruises filled the the mess hall, as the student body awaited for Professor Tyral to announce who passed; if anyone passed. They were all taken out with over half a hour left to fight, so it didn't look promising for anyone. Their fears were soon called to the front as Tyral called out through the speakers.<p>

"Attention first years, this is Professor Tyral. I shall now announce the students who have passed the Year One Advance-Combat coarse.

From Team JNPR: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren.

From Team LIIT: Lance Whiteson

From Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long

From Team WNTR: ...

Ozpin what was the guy with the axe's name again?

... ...

From Team WNTR: Rolf al Mooristin

And as Professor Ozpin said at the start of class, everyone with their name called will be excused from abstinence at the start of the week. I look forward to the next time."

Those whose names were called shouted out with cheer. Ruby tried to jump up but stopped when her aching back argued with the action.

"Alright! Good job team, we passed the class."

"I don't feel like much a winner."

"Victory hurts sometimes. At least it's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little one shot I made, I might make another, and Tyral might make a cameo but don't expect to see a lot from him or any other characters I come up with. (If for some reason you want to use him feel free to.)<strong>


End file.
